Something's wrong
by FalconMage
Summary: Just some drabbles in here to take my mind off things. Po and Oogway messed up their scene at the sacred peach tree. One-shot and it is a slash. I don't usually do slashes. That's why I have no idea why I did this.


_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or lines from Kung Fu Panda. I'm just doing this to take my mind off things, from my other story 'Temperance'. I just need a new perspective on things and I'm crazy to do this. sigh_

**Something's wrong….**

**--**

_At the sacred peach tree_

Po is seen standing at the edge of the cliff near the sacred peach tree of heavenly wisdom doing what…? Eating… what else does he do best? Oogway approached to him and had a talk with him.

"I see you've found the sacred peach tree of heavenly wisdom,"

Po gasped and turned around, looking at Oogway. He had quite a number of peach fruit in his mouth and was desperately trying to eat all of them in one bite, "Oh…? Is this what this is? I'm so sorry, I thought it was peach tree…" one of the peach fell from his mouth.

"I understand," Oogway walked closer to Po," You eat when you are upset."

"Upset? I'm not upset. W-Why should I be upset?" Po stammered.

"So why are you upset?"

Po gasped and sulked. "I suck in Kung Fu, probably in the history of China, maybe in the history of sucking!" he flopped on his butt and sighed; "Maybe I should quit and go back to making noodles."

Oogway looked at Po with concern and started to talk about his wisdom, "Quit, don't quit. Noodles, don't noodles. You are too concern with what's what and what will be." He looked at Po even closer and stared at him.

Po was lost for words but Oogway continued his speech, "There's a saying: yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery but today is a gift... that is why it is called the present."

Po was dumb founded by these words and didn't move a muscle. Oogway and Po stared at each other for the longest time. Second flew by and not one of them moved, till… "What…are you talking about?!" Po wince his right eye.

"I don't know…" Oogway took a paper from inside his shell and read, "It's written here in that I should say..um… this…" he squint his eyes to read the script.

"Really?" Po stood next to Oogway to take a look his script and back at his, "It's not in here…" and started to flip the paper one by one. "Nothing… Something's wrong."

"Oh…? Then what are we suppose to do? Can we continue?" Oogway looked at Po.

"We better asked the director about this. Hey!!" Po shouted and waved behind him. "Mark Osborne!! Yoohoo… You missed a line and we're stuck here. The audiences are getting restless already. Look, they're leaving! He's throwing popcorn! OMG! That other guy showed his finger. Hey… hey… come back here, didn't your parents ever teach you manner- hey, I'm talking to you here!"

"Po… It's useless. Let them leave. Randall Duk Kim, my voice actor, is getting impatient himself and going to leave soon." Oogway sighed.

"Don't we have any other lines?" Po shouted to the back screen. "Oh crap…"

"Po, stop acting foolish and leave them be. They want to leave, let them leave. Meanwhile…." Oogway looked at Po and turned to face him. "Now, we are all alone Po…"

"Huh?" Po puts on a confused look and stared at Oogway. "They 're leaving, they can't leave. Without their support we can' beat our competition, 'Wall-E'. We are at the top of the box office already and…and…."

Oogway slowly approached Po and kissed him on the lips. Po was taken aback and didn't know what to do. Oogway's deep kiss was a surprise to Po but somehow, Po returned the kiss back. It was sensational and Po didn't want to break it.

"Oh…my…god…." Shifu suddenly appeared to see them kissing. "Oog..oogway and Po and… aiyaiyai…"

Oogway sensed something was wrong and turned to see Shifu standing there, rooted to the ground. "Oogway, this must be an accident right? I mean, I was here to give in the new lines that both of you have mistakenly toke and…"

"Shifu…" Tai Lung suddenly came into the picture. "That's the wrong script. That's mine. I was supposed to get ready to escape from Chor-Gom and you've taken my script." Tai Lung was the only one talking and it seems none of them are reacting back to his comment.

"Um..what's going on, may I ask?"

"Nothing…" Shifu answered, turning his back to Oogway. He trailed behind and exchanged Tai Lung's script with his. Then he stopped, "I thought we had something on." and walked away.

"What was that?" the strong and muscular snow leopard asked.

"Nothing," Po said and grabbed Tai Lung. "Let's have lunch."

Oogway was left standing there alone at the sacred peach tree of heavenly wisdom.

--

_I so had nothing better to do. This story is so boring and I have no idea why I even did it. It will be a one-shot scene unless you readers want more but I doubt it. I myself doubt it. Anyways, review it if you want._


End file.
